


Vergib mir

by CassandraAuditore



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Kissing, Deutsch | German, Jaskier is hurt and bitter, Jaskier is my boi and i will protect him at all cost, M/M, Oneshot, Post SE01EP06, Shameless Smut, Unresolved Tension, geralt is a stubborn idiot, handjob
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraAuditore/pseuds/CassandraAuditore
Summary: Beinahe ein Jahr war seit dem Streit auf dem Drachenberg vergangen. Geralt, nun allein auf Reisen, war zu seiner alten Routine zurückgekehrt und säuberte das Land von Monstern. So verschlug es den Hexer eines Abends nach Velen, nur um dort auf einen alten Bekannten zu treffen. Sowohl Geralt als auch Jaskier hatten sich den Verlauf ihres Wiedersehens etwas anders vorgestellt...
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 16





	Vergib mir

**Author's Note:**

> Argh, diese zwei bringen mich noch ins Grab! :D  
> Ich habe die Serie gesehen und den 3. Teil gespielt, dieser Oneshot ist aber komplett an die Serien-Charaktere angelehnt (ich liebe Joey Bateys als Rittersporn!). Daher hab ich mich auch entschieden „Jaskier“ statt „Rittersporn“ als Namen zu verwenden.  
> Oh und das ist meine erste FF seit Jahren, ich hoffe, ich bin nicht zu eingerostet :D Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

"Velen ist und bleibt ein monsterverseuchtes Drecksloch", murmelte Geralt und betrachtete grimmig das örtliche Anschlagbrett. Die untergehende Sonne warf lange Schatten auf die abgenutzte Holztafel, an dem ein Gesuch neben das Nächste genagelt war. Werwölfe, Guhle, Wasserweiber, das Sumpfland war ein Paradies für derlei Geschmeiß. Der Hexer trat näher heran, der Morast schmatzte unter seinen schweren Stiefeln, und riss jene Aushänge von den Nägeln, die er eindeutigen Monsterangriffen zuordnen konnte. Und sie waren zahlreich.

  
"Komm, Plötze." Er stopfte die Pergamentfetzen in die Tasche, während er mit der anderen Hand nach den Zügeln der fuchsfarbene Stute griff. Sie blähte die Nüstern und stupste ihn fragend an. "Nein, heute nicht mehr, Mädchen. Heute kümmern wir uns nur noch um etwas zu Essen und einen trockenen Schlafplatz." Als hätte das Pferd ihn verstanden, wippte es mit dem Kopf, das Zaumzeug klirrte leise und Geralt konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Er hatte es vermisst. Auf Reisen zu sein, Monster zu töten und so Geld für die nächste Reise zu verdienen. Das einfache Leben eines Hexers, abseits von Krieg, Politikern und Magiern. Besonders von Magiern.

  
Geralt führte Plötze zum Gasthaus des kleinen Dorfes zurück, an dem sie bei ihrer Ankunft bereits vorbeigeritten waren. Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen wärmten seinen breiten Rücken, doch die Nacht streckte schon ihre Finger aus und der Hexer hoffe, dass noch nicht alle Zimmer belegt waren. Der Gasthof war bereits von Weitem zu erkennen. Heller Kerzenschein in den Fenstern versprach eine warme Mahlzeit, ein kühles Bier und im besten Falle sogar ein sauberes Bett. Geralt führte sein Pferd zu dem kleinen Unterstand vor dem Gehöft, zwei Rappen dösten vor sich hin. Mit geübten Fingern befestigte er die Zügel und Plötze machte sich umgehend über das frische Heu her. Der Hexer löste die Satteltaschen und warf sie sich über die Schultern, ehe er nochmal über ihr weiches Fell strich.

  
"Pass auf dich auf und mach keinen Unfug", raunte er und die Stute schnaubte leise, ganz, als wollte sie ihm antworten: _Das gleiche gilt für dich._ Ein amüsiertes Grinsen legte sich auf Geralts sonst so harte Gesichtszüge, doch es entwich ihm beim Anblick der Eingangstür gleich wieder. Velen war nicht unbedingt für ihre Gastfreundschaft gegenüber Hexern bekannt. Lautes Stimmengewirr und Gelächter schallte ihm entgegen, als er die schwere Holztür aufdrückte. Geralt trat ein und nicht wenige Gespräche verstummten, er spürte die stechenden Blicke und sauren Minen.

  
_Bringen wir es hinter uns_ , dachte er seufzend und steuerte ohne Umweg den Tresen an. Der Wirt, ein hochgewachsener Mann mit wenig Haar und viel Bart beäugte ihn misstrauisch.

  
"Ein Bier. Und etwas zu Essen", raunte Geralt und sah sich verstohlen um, einige Gäste tuschelten verhalten, andere hatten die Hand am Knauf der Waffe.

  
"Muss schaun, ob wir noch was da hab'n", knurrte der Wirt, sichtlich wenig erfreut über den neuen Gast.

  
"Hmm", brummte Geralt und ließ einen kleinen Lederbeutel auf den abgenutzten Tresen fallen. Die Münzen darin klimperten so hell, wie das plötzliche Leuchten in den Augen des Wirtes.

  
"Weib, bring dem Mann etwas zu trinken und eine anständige Portion."

  
"Danke. Hättet ihr auch noch eine Unterkunft für die Nacht?"

  
"Ja. Das zweite Zimmer rechts." Er legte einen rostigen Schlüssel auf den Tresen, während Geralt einige Silbermünzen aus dem Lederbeutel nahm.

  
"Ihr seid ein Hexer, nicht? Seid ihr wegen der Werwölfe hier?", fragte die etwas in die Jahre gekommene Frau des Wirtes schüchtern und reichte ihm einen Krug frisch gezapftes Bier.

  
"Auch", brummte Geralt, nahm den Krug und steuerte unter verstohlenen Blicken der übrigen Gäste den einsamen Tisch in der Ecke an.

  
___________________

  
Sie hatten sich geirrt. Aufmerksam las Geralt erneut die Beschreibung der Bestie durch. Es war kein einfacher Werwolf, der das kleine Dorf heimsuchte. Wenn die Worte des Aushangs wahr waren, handelte es sich um einen Ulfhedinn, eine Unterform des Werwolfs, jedoch deutlich zäher und gefährlicher als seine Artgenossen.

  
"Hmm", raunte Geralt missbilligend und legte das Pergament zu den anderen vor sich auf den Tisch. Ihre Art waren üblicherweise in Skellige zu finden, doch in diesem verdammten Sumpf verwunderte ihn nichts mehr. Und da der nächste Vollmond nur noch ein paar Nächte entfernt war, sollte er sich schleunigst um diese Bestie kümmern. Er würde sein Bier austrinken und sich dann zur Ruhe begeben, um für den bevorstehenden Kampf gestärkt zu sein.

  
Als er den Krug an die Lippen setzte, öffnete sich die Tür des Gasthofes und eine kleine Gruppe Reisender trat ein. Der Schankraum war inzwischen gut gefüllt, die Dorfbewohner waren zu ihren allabendlichen Treiben übergegangen und würdigten des Hexers keines Blickes mehr.

  
Dafür widmeten sie nun ihre Aufmerksamkeit den Neuankömmlingen. Sie waren eindeutig nicht aus der Gegend. Zwei Männer in schwerer Rüstung traten zuerst ein, ihnen folgte eine schlanke Frau, deren tannengrünes Kleid aus feinem Samt so gar nicht in das Bild dieses einfachen Gasthofes passte. Das brünette Haar war zu einem kunstvollen Knoten gebunden und mit einer goldenen Spange befestigt. Als letztes trat ein junger Mann ein. Er trug eine eng geschnittene Hose aus azurblauem Leinen, dazu ein passendes Wams und - Geralt verschluckte sich an seinem Bier, als er ihn erkannte. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein.

  
Die vier nahmen an einem leeren Tisch Platz und Geralt musste unweigerlich an ihnen vorbei, wenn er in sein Zimmer für die Nacht wollte.

  
"Fuck", fluchte er leise und nahm noch einen großen Schluck. Er beobachtete, wie der Wirt angesichts des hohen und vor allem zahlungskräftigen Besuchs vor Nervosität fast den Bierkrug fallen ließ und seine Frau eilte mit Fleisch und Brot an den Tisch. Die Gäste schienen sich prächtig zu amüsieren, die Frau lachte herzlich, als der junge Mann ihr etwas ins Ohr flüsterte und anschließend eine Laute auspacke.

  
Geralts Griff um den Krug verkrampfte sich, er würde diese Laute überall erkennen, war er doch selbst dabei, als der Elfenkönig Filavandrel sie Jaskier schenkte. Und so wie auch damals, stimmte der Barde nun ein fröhliches Lied an, die Leute wippten amüsiert mit den Füßen und seine weibliche Begleitung klatschte im Takt. Doch der Hexer hörte ihn nicht. Er vernahm nur wieder und wieder seine hasserfüllten Worte: _"Wenn das Leben mir etwas Gutes bescheren könnte, dann würde es mich von Euch befreien"_ in seinem Kopf.

  
Fast ein Jahr war inzwischen vergangen. Und ja, er war nicht stolz auf seine Worte. Doch er hatte nie um die Gesellschaft des Barden gebeten! Geralt war ein Hexer, ein Mutant, der die Menschen mied und den die Menschen mieden. Jaskier wusste, worauf er sich einließ! Und er schien sich mit seiner Begleitung köstlich zu amüsieren. Er brauchte ihn offensichtlich nicht mehr.

  
Der Hexer trank den letzten Schluck Bier, das inzwischen viel zu warm und abgestanden schmeckte, anschließend verstaute er die Pergamente. Vielleicht konnte er sich ungesehen an ihnen vorbei manövrieren. Als er am Tresen stand, hatte er eine kleine Nische entdeckt. Mit etwas Glück konnte er -

  
"Bitte verzeiht, aber Ihr seid ein Hexer, habe ich recht?", erklang eine weiche, weibliche Stimme von der Seite und Geralt sah auf. Er war so in Gedanken, dass er das Näherkommen der Frau nicht bemerkt hatte. Wie konnte er nur so unvorsichtig sein? Daran hatte mal wieder nur dieser verdammte Barde schuld!

  
"Ja", brummte er und blickte geradewegs in ein neugieriges Paar kastanienbraune Augen, der grüne Samt ihres Kleides in angenehmen Kontrast. Sie war hübsch, sicherlich noch keine dreißig Jahre alt.

  
"Dachte ich es mir doch! Sagt mir, sind wir uns schon mal irgendwo begegnet?"

  
"Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Tut mir leid." Geralt neigte den Kopf etwas, er hatte des Öfteren Kontakt mit jungen, hübschen Adelsdamen, etwas, das sein Job so mit sich führte, doch an diese würde er sich sicherlich erinnern.

  
"Hmm, Ihr kommt mir so bekannt vor. _Schneeweißes Haar, bernsteinfarbene Augen, so stark wie zehn Männer._ Mir war, als ob ich - Nein, wartet, das Amulett! Natürlich, Ihr seid Geralt von Riva, der Weiße Wolf! Mein Barde hat mir viel von Euren Abenteuern erzählt!"

  
"Euer Barde, so?"

  
"Ja, er ist weit gereist. Aber ich hätte nie gedacht, Euch, den Schlächter von Blaviken, hier anzutreffen."

  
"Und mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?"

  
"Oh, verzeiht mir meine Manieren." Ungefragt ließ sie sich auf den leeren Stuhl gegenüber nieder, mit gedämpfter Stimme sprach sie: "Ich bin Gabriella, Gräfin zu Stael."

  
"Hmm. Und was verschlägt eine Gräfin wie Euch nach Velen?" Der Hexer verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Seine Pläne, sich ungesehen zurückzuziehen, waren inzwischen hinfällig.

  
"Wir sind auf der Durchreise nach Oxenfurt, meine Nichte besuchen. Ich habe von den Monstern gehört, die in den Sümpfen hausen sollen. Sind die Geschichten wahr? Seid Ihr deshalb hier?"

  
"Ja. Es ist meine Aufgabe als Hexer, jene Monster zu jagen und zu töten, um für Sicherheit der Bevölkerung zu sorgen."

  
"Nun mein lieber Geralt, dann habt Ihr gute Dienste verrichtet. Bisher war unsere Reise ereignislos, ja ich möchte fast sagen langweilig! Jetzt hingegen", sie beugte sich noch weiter über den Tisch, ihre Stimme nahm ein verschwörerisches Raunen an und in ihrem Blick lag ein gefährliches Funkeln, "scheint es doch noch spannend zu werden. Ich bin noch keinem Eurer Art zuvor begegnet, aber ich habe Gerüchte über Euch gehört. Sagt mir, Geralt, stimmt es, dass ihr Hexer bestückt seid wie-"

  
"Bier!" Der Tonkrug wurde so hart auf den Tisch geknallt, dass die Hälfte davon verschüttet wurde und die Gräfin zuckte erschrocken zusammen. "An diesem Tisch fehlt es eindeutig an Bier!"

  
"Jaskier", knurrte Geralt und hob langsam den Kopf.

  
Das braune Haar war wie immer leicht zerzaust, doch er war deutlich blasser und dünner als noch vor einem Jahr, die hohen Wangenknochen stachen unter der hellen Haut hervor. Und waren seine Augen sonst voll Leben und Schalk, wirkten sie nun leer und so eiskalt, wie sie blau waren.

  
"Geralt."

  
"Ah, wir haben eben von Euch gesprochen!" Die Gräfin hatte sich von ihrem Schock erholt und schien die Spannung in der Luft nicht zu bemerken. "Setzt Euch doch zu uns! Ihr habt mir nie erzählt, dass Euer Hexer-Freund so gutaussehend ist." Sie zwinkerte Geralt zu, doch dieser fühlte sich, als würde ein Nekrophage in seinen Eingeweiden wühlen.

  
"Wir sind keine Freunde. Er hat mehr als deutlich gemacht, dass meine Präsenz nicht erwünscht ist", zischte Jaskier zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

  
"Ach, hattet ihr Streit? Habt Ihr deshalb aufgehört, die alten Lieder zu spielen?", fragte sie nonchalant.

  
"So kann man es auch nennen. Kommt jetzt, Gräfin. Nicht, dass die Leute falsch über Euch denken, wenn Ihr in _solcher_ Gesellschaft gesehen werdet." Jedes Wort war wie Gift und keiner wollte dem Blick des anderen nachgeben.

  
"Nun gut", seufzte sie theatralisch in die schneidend dicke Luft und erhob sich, "ich möchte nicht für Zwietracht sorgen. Es war mir eine Freude Euch kennenzulernen, Geralt von Riva. Auf dass sich unsere Wege ein andermal treffen mögen." Ihre Worte waren voll Versprechen, doch sie stand dem Barden so nah, dass sich ihre Hände beinahe berührten. Geralt brachte nur ein stoisches Kopfnicken zustande. Sie hatten sich schon umgedreht, Jaskiers Hand wanderte zu ihrem Rücken, während er sie an ihren Tisch zurück führte. Und als sie dann noch den Kopf hob, um ihn strahlend anzulächeln, wurde das Rauschen in Geralts Kopf zu einem tosenden Orkan.

  
"JASKIER!", bellte er, alle Blicke wandten sich augenblicklich zu ihm, es war plötzlich totenstill. Verdammt, er musste etwas sagen, irgendetwas tun. "Danke für das Bier."

  
\-----------------------------------

  
Es wurde gemeinhin gemunkelt, dass Hexer aufgrund ihrer Mutationen keine Emotionen verspürten. Ebenso war es verbreitet, dass Gifte und Alkohol auf sie keine Wirkung hatten. Hätte man jedoch in jener Nacht Geralt von Riva aus der Taverne wanken sehen, man hätte erkannt, dass das ganze Gerede einfach nur gequirlte Scheiße war.

  
"Scheiße", fluchte Geralt leise, als er über einen alten Eimer stolperte, er fing sich gerade noch an der Scheunenwand ab. Wie konnte er es nur so eskalieren lassen? Ja, er hatte den missbilligenden Blick der Wirtsfrau bemerkt. Und es war ihm auch nicht entgangen, dass sie ihm nur zögerlich die beiden Flaschen nilfgaardischen Wodkas aushändigte. Doch er hatte bezahlt und was er in dem Zimmer, für das er ebenfalls bezahlt hatte, tat, ging sie nun wirklich einen Dreck an.

Er hatte die schwere Rüstung bereits abgelegt und sich für die Nacht bereit gemacht, doch all die Getränke forderten ihren Tribut. So tastete er sich weiter die Scheune entlang, auf der Suche nach einem geeigneten Ort, um sich zu erleichtern. Dass sich sein Kopf dabei um die eigene Achse drehte, war nicht hilfreich. Doch er schaffte es und machte sich einige Minuten spätere wieder auf den Rückweg. Und wäre beinahe ein weiteres Mal über den Eimer gestolpert. Diesmal machte er seinem Ärger Luft und trat danach. Der Bottich flog ein paar Meter durch die kühle Nachtluft, nur um unsanft am Bein eines Mannes abzuprallen, der ebenfalls dem Ruf der Natur gefolgt war, und nun schmerzhaft aufjaulte.

  
"Hey, kann man hier nicht mal in Ruhe pissen, verdammt?", pöbelte Jaskier, blickte auf und erkannte sofort den weißen Schopf. "Das kann doch nicht wahr sein", stöhnte er, aus den Augenwinkeln sah er den Hexer näherkommen.

  
"Was soll das, Jaskier?" Geralts tiefe Stimme schnitt durch die Nacht, die Worte waren vom Alkohol getrübt. Wieso musste der Barde ihm ständig über den Weg laufen? Warum war er nicht einfach in Kaer Morhen geblieben? Und wieso erschütterte Jaskiers Anblick aufs Neue bis ins Mark?

  
"Das Gleiche könnte ich dich fragen!" Der Barde knöpfte seine Hose zu und drehte sich zu seinem ehemaligen Freund herum. "Ist das etwa so ein neues Hexer-Ding, Leuten beim pink-"

  
"Du weiß' genau, was ich mein!" Mit großen Schritten kam Geralt näher, sein Gegenüber verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er wusste nicht, was ihn mehr in Rage brachte. Sein Selbsthass oder die Kälte in Jaskiers Augen.

  
"Ich glaub es ja wohl nicht, bist du besoffen?"

  
"Geht dich 'n Scheiß an", knurrte der Hexer gefährlich. "Was sollte die Szene vorhin?"

  
"Szene? Ich wollte nur nicht, dass dir meine Begleitung mit ihrer _Gesellschaft_ auf die Nerven geht. Ich weiß doch, wie empfindlich du bist, wenn jemand deine geliebte _Ruhe_ stört." Die sonst so liebliche Singstimme war grausam. Auf all ihren gemeinsame Reisen hatte Geralt noch nie so einen Tonfall von ihm gehört. Und der Barde oft gesprochen. Und viel . "Ich habe dich verstanden Geralt. Du wolltest mich von Anfang an nicht dabei haben. Ich habe es kapiert! Also was ist dein verschissenes Problem?"

  
"Du -", knurrte Geralt, er packte Jaskier am Arm und drückte ihn unsanft gegen die Scheunenwand, die alten Bretter knarzten protestierend. "Du und diese... Gräfin! Was soll'n die Spielchen?"

  
"Was für Spielchen? Ich arbeite für sie. Sie bezahlt mich, Geralt. Sie ist nett zu mir, aber sowas kennst du ja nicht", spie er ihm entgegen, nicht eingeschüchtert von den gelb glühenden Augen. "Ich habe sogar ein eigenes scheiß Pferd!"

  
"Ach ja? Sie _bezahlt_ dich? Jaskier, ich hab dich für Vieles gehalten, aber nicht für eine Hure-"

  
\- Klatsch -

  
Der Barde zitterte vor Wut, seine Handfläche brannte und selbst im Mondlicht konnte man den rosa Abdruck in Geralts Gesicht erkennen. Er wusste, dass er das vermutlich bitterlich bereuen würde, doch er hatte es statt, dass der Hexer immer auf ihm herumtrampelte!

  
"Wage es nicht, so mit mir zu sprechen! Ich hätte alles für dich getan, doch du hast mich fortgeschickt wie einen räudigen Köter! Aber ich habe mir ein neues, respektables Leben aufgebaut! Und das wirst du mir nicht schon wieder kaputt machen!!!"

  
"Jaskier."

  
"Nein, du hörst mir jetzt zu! Ich habe nie viel von dir verlangt. Aber was du getan hast, deine Worte... Und es ist dir noch immer nicht genug?"

  
"Jaskier!"

  
"Nicht mal eine beschissene Entschuldigung habe ich von dir erhalten! Dir, dem großen Geralt von Riva! Dem Weißen Wolf! Dem Beschützer des einfachen Volkes! Dass ich nicht lache! Du hast keine Ahnung, was ich durchgemacht habe! Ich spuck auf-"

  
"JASKIER!" Schneller, als er reagierten konnte, überwand der Hexer die letzte Lücke zwischen ihnen und presste den Barden mit aller Kraft gegen die Scheunenwand, dass ihm die Luft wegblieb. "Halt endlich deine verfluchte Klappe!" Geralts Gesicht war nur noch ein fingerbreit von seinem entfernt, er atmete schwer und Jaskier konnte den Wodka riechen, vermischt mit Geralts ureigenem Geruch nach Kiefernnadeln und Leder.

"Ach ja, Geralt? Zwing mich d-!" Jaskier verstummte, als sich ein paar Lippen gierig auf die seinen legten. Oh dieser Drecks-Hexer! Er erwiderte den Kuss hart, biss Geralt schmerzhaft auf die Unterlippe, was diesem ein Keuchen entlockte, während er den Jüngeren noch fester an die Wand drückte, seine wachsende Erektion an seine Hüfte presste.

  
"Fuck", fluchte er leise, als Jaskier grob an seinem Haar zog, dieser nutze den Moment, um seine Zunge zwischen seine Lippen zu schieben. Geralt empfing ihn und ihm entwich ein dunkles Knurren, als ihn der süße Geschmack von Früchten und Wein einhüllte. Keiner der beiden gewährte dem anderen die Oberhand, sie führten einen Krieg, den keiner gewinnen konnte. Oder wollte. Schließlich löste sich Geralt schwer atmend aus dem heißen, feuchten Kuss, nur um ohne Vorwarnung seine Zähne in Jaskiers schlanken Nacken zu schlagen. Dieser stöhnte überrascht auf, der glühende Schmerz sandte herrliche Stromstöße durch seinen Körper und er schlang ein Bein um ihn, seine Erektion schmerzhaft gegen die harte Länge des Hexers gepresst.

  
Geralt biss ein weiteres Mal zu und entlockte dem Barden die süßesten Töne, küsste dann über die gerötete Stelle. Man würde am Morgen unverkennbar die Male sehen. Zufrieden betrachtete er sein Werk und hob den Blick.

  
Jaskiers Wangen trugen selbst im Mondschein einen rosigen Schimmer, seine Lippen waren rot und geschwollen, sein Haar wild zerzaust. Und endlich, endlich glühte das Leben wieder in den eisblauen Augen. Geralt wollte diesen Anblick für immer in sein Gedächtnis einbrennen.

  
"Verdammt", raunte er nur, eher er ihre Lippen erneut gierig verschloss. Die Stille der Nacht wurde nur von ihrem Keuchen durchbrochen und dem Rascheln ihrer Kleidung, auf der verzweifelten Suche nach Reibung. Schließlich schaffte es Jaskier mit geschickten Fingern, die Knöpfe der ledernen Hose zu öffnen und umfasste ohne Zögern Geralts heiße, pochende Erektion. Der Hexer stöhnte auf, als Jaskier mit seinem Daumen über seine Spitze strich und die milchige Flüssigkeit über seine ganze Länge verteilte. Geralts Hüften zuckten, als er abermals die Finger über seine Spitze bis zum Schaft gleiten ließ. "Ahh fuck."

  
Ungeduldig öffnete auch er das Beinkleid des Barden und schob es ihm unwirsch samt Unterwäsche bis in die Kniekehlen, um dann seine Finger um Jaskiers Hintern zu schließen. Er musste mit Andacht feststellen, dass die Pobacken des Jüngern seine Hände perfekt ausfüllten. Geralt zog ihn näher an sich, Haut traf auf Haut und sie stöhnten beide auf, als Jaskier beide Erektionen in die Hand nahm.

  
"Verfluchte Scheiße, Geralt", wimmerte der Barde heiser, sie standen sich in Länge um nicht nach, doch Geralts Schaft war deutlich dicker, er pulsierte heiß gegen seinen, als er seine Hand auf und ab gleiten ließ. Gut. So gut.

  
Mit lustverhangenen Augen beobachtet er den Hexer, der sich auf die Unterlippe gebissen und die Lider konzentriert geschlossen hatte. Als hätte er den Blick gespürt, öffnete er die Augen und sah ihn geradewegs an und Jaskier fühlte sich, als würde er in zwei Sonnen blicken, unfähig sich abzuwenden.

  
"Jaskier..." Der Barde verstand und erhöhte die Geschwindigkeit, er pumpte mit einer Hand über beide prallen Längen, während er sich mit der anderen an Geralts Schulter festklammerte. Durch das dünne Leinen konnte er das Spiel der stahlharten Muskeln darunter spüren, und verdammt, es fühlte sich noch so viel besser an als er sich so oft in einsamen Nächten vorgestellt hatte.

  
"Scheiße, ich ... ich ...", stöhnte er und spürte, wie sich Geralts Hand um seine schloss, sich lange Finger um seine legten und den Druck erhöhten, dass es fast zu viel war. "Ahhhh Geralt!" Seine Hüften schnellten vor, er schwoll ein letztes Mal an, ehe er sich hart in ihren Händen ergoss, der Hexer folgte ihm nur einen Augenblick später.

  
Schwer atmend standen sie da. Jaskiers unzähmbare Strähnen klebten auf seiner schweißnassen Stirn und der sonst so geschwätzige Barde war sprachlos, konnte nicht begreifen, was gerade geschehen war. Schließlich richtete sich Geralt seufzend auf, die Holzbretter der Scheunenwand, gegen die er sich gelehnt hatte, zeigten an mehreren Stellen Risse. Mit der einen Hand schloss er die Hose, während er die andere Hand an etwas Stroh abwischte, er musste seine Kleidung morgen wohl oder übel in die Wäscherei geben.

  
Auch Jaskier versuchte sich etwas zu säubern und zog peinlich berührt die Hose hoch, die in der Zwischenzeit zu seinen Knöcheln heruntergerutscht war. Dann standen sie sich wieder gegenüber, keiner wusste so recht, was sie sagen oder tun sollten. Der Hexer atmete tief durch, der Alkohol hatte inzwischen fast seine Wirkung verloren.

  
"Jaskier, ich... ich muss mich entschuldigen."

  
"Wofür? Für -“, Jaskier deutete wage zwischen ihnen hin und her „oder das damals?“

  
"Für alles, was ich dir an den Kopf geworfen habe“, seufzte Geralt und er fühlte sich, als würde eine schwere Last von seinen Schultern fallen. „Ich war wütend und es tut mir leid, dass ich dich verletzt habe. Sowohl damals auf dem Berg als auch heute. Bitte verzeih mir."

  
"Danke Geralt, das... das bedeutet mir viel." Die Worte klangen aufrichtig, aber der Barde senkte den Blick. "Doch ich kann dir nicht verzeihen. Zumindest im Moment noch nicht. Gib mir etwas Zeit das alles zu... verarbeiten. Aber es war trotzdem schön, dass ich dich... dass wir uns mal wieder gesehen haben", lächelte er schief und für einen kurzen Moment sah er wieder aus wie der alte Jaskier, den Geralt insgeheim so vermisst hatte.

  
"Ich verstehe. Und ja, es hat mich auch sehr gefreut. Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht und du in guter Begleitung bist. Obwohl ich eine bessere Reisbegleitung für dich wüsste", zwinkerte Geralt und der Barde lachte leise.

  
"Nun, lass dir gesagt sein, Eifersucht steht dir nicht." Schelmisch hauchte er ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und machte sich dann auf den Weg zurück in die Schänke. "Pass auf dich auf Geralt. Und bis bald."


End file.
